


Como en las pelis románticas

by Tashigi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Era un día aburrido en la tienda donde Killer trabajaba hasta que llegó un cliente muy especial."Ojalá la vida fuese como en las pelis románticas."
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Kudos: 7





	Como en las pelis románticas

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasías de fujoshi.

Killer estaba aburrido. Aburrido, cansado e incluso un poco triste. No solo estaba soltero en el día más romántico del año, sino que encima era el único empleado al que le había tocado trabajar.

Él trabajaba en una tienda de cosmética muy popular en la ciudad, aunque aquel día estaba inusualmente vacía. Lógico: era el día de San Valentín y todo el mundo tenía mejores planes que hacer que comprar maquillaje.

Miró su reloj una vez más; apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez. Las agujas avanzaban demasiado despacio para su gusto. Resopló, pasando una mano por su largo cabello.

Cansado de estar sin hacer nada, decidió que cerraría el local. Aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para la hora de cierre habitual, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de irse a casa. Además, estaba seguro de que ya no vendría nadie. Se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal del establecimiento mientras se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo; el tintineo metálico fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos.

— ¿Está abierto aún? - preguntó un chico pelirrojo.

Killer se quedó completamente hipnotizado. Era unos años menor que él y ¡Dios mío! Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto jamás. Tras unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

El chico entró y se puso a curiosear por los distintos estantes de productos, sin darse cuenta de que Killer lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Sus pantalones ceñidos y su camiseta de _AC/DC_ marcaban sus músculos de acero. Su cabello peinado en punta era rojo como la sangre y contrastaba con su piel pálida. Una cicatriz cruzaba su cara y Killer pensó que le daba un aspecto muy guay. Le recordaba a las figuras de acción con las que solía jugar de pequeño... Oh, realmente quería _jugar_ con este _muñeco_. Y no solo por una vez, sino varias. Muchas.

Se imaginó besándolo cada noche y despertando a su lado cada mañana. Yendo con él al cine, a conciertos, a su restaurante favorito o simplemente a empañar los cristales del coche en cualquier descampado. Por su mente pasaron mil imágenes, formando una película romántica en la que ese sexy pelirrojo se convertía en el amor de su vida.

Pero Killer sabía que la realidad es muy distinta del cine. Todos esos pensamientos no eran más que fantasías absurdas. Además, el pelirrojo probablemente sería heterosexual y estaría buscando un regalo de San Valentín para su novia. En fin, ¿qué más da? De todas formas, él odiaba las películas cursis.

Decidió que lo mejor sería atenderle para poder cerrar ya la tienda y regresar pronto a casa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? - le preguntó, acercándose a él.

El chico le miró y el corazón de Killer empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

— Necesito un pintalabios – dijo el más joven.

El rubio pensó que, efectivamente, estaría buscando un regalo para su novia, y sintió una punzada de celos hacia aquella afortunada mujer sin rostro.

Resignado, decidió tratarlo como a cualquier cliente más. Le guió por la tienda, mostrándole distintos productos y explicándole las características de cada uno. Se esforzó por que su voz sonase fría y profesional, aunque por dentro no dejaba de pensar que ojalá la vida fuese como en las pelis románticas.

— Esta es una nueva colección, muy popular entre nuestras clientas... - dijo señalando un amplio expositor con docenas de labiales — La textura es excelente y el precio muy económico – le explicó — Como ves, hay muchos para elegir. ¿Qué tono de piel tiene tu novia?

— ¿Novia? - repitió el pelirrojo, extrañado — No tengo novia – añadió con una carcajada. Tenía la risa más sexy que Killer había escuchado nunca.

— Oh, pensaba que sería un regalo de San Valentín... - dijo el rubio — Entonces, ¿es para una amiga? ¿Hermana? ¿Madre?

— Es para mí.

Killer abrió unos ojos como platos.

— ¿En serio?

— Seh. ¿Algún problema? - dijo el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No, claro que no! - se disculpó el mayor..

Estaba sorprendido, nunca habría imaginado que un tipo con esa apariencia de “chico malo” usara maquillaje. Aunque, ahora que se fijaba, llevaba las uñas pintadas. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Vale, probablemente porque estaba ocupado admirando otras partes de su cuerpo. Pero sí, tenía las uñas pintadas de color negro. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse aquellas uñas arañando su espalda mientras él...

— ¿Me ayudas o qué? - preguntó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — Quiero un color oscuro...

— Sí, por supuesto - dijo Killer, apresurándose a buscar lo que el cliente le pedía, tratando de ocultar con su largo cabello el sonrojo que cubría su cara.

Tras unos segundos, eligió un pintalabios de color rojo oscuro.

— Creo que este te sentará muy bien – dijo ofreciéndoselo — Si quieres, puedes probarlo – añadió.

El menor asintió. Normalmente la gente se probaba el maquillaje sobre la mano, pero el chico se acercó hacia un espejo que había colgado en la pared y lo aplicó directamente sobre sus labios, deslizándolo lentamente, primero en su labio superior, después el inferior. Killer siguió el movimiento completamente hechizado, deseando poder trazar el mismo camino con su lengua.

— Me gusta – dijo el chico, admirando el resultado.

— A mí también – añadió Killer con un suspiro — Uh, quiero decir, te favorece mucho – corrigió.

Realmente le quedaba muy bien, el maquillaje combinaba perfectamente con su tono de piel y cabello. Killer llegó a la conclusión de que aquel color había sido inventado para sus labios, haciéndolos lucir aún más besables.

El pelirrojo, contento con el producto, accedió a comprarlo. Fueron hacia la caja registradora y el rubio se colocó tras el mostrador.

— ¿A qué hora terminas, Killer? - preguntó mientras le tendía un puñado de monedas.

— Pues voy a cerrar ya... Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Lo pone ahí – contestó el otro, señalando la placa de su uniforme.

— Oh, cierto – dijo el rubio — La mayoría de la gente no se da cuenta – añadió, ya que la placa era pequeña y quedaba parcialmente oculta por su larga melena.

— Pues yo sí – replicó el pelirrojo, apoyando los brazos sobre el mostrador, inclinándose levemente hacia delante — Y también me he dado cuenta de que me has estado desnudando con la mirada desde que entré.

Killer se quedó totalmente paralizado. Nunca había deseado tanto que se lo tragase la tierra.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que no negaba su comentario.

— ¿Conoces el bar Grand Line?

Killer asintió vagamente con la cabeza; estaba cerca de la tienda.

— Vale, pues te espero ahí.

— ¿Qué? - dijo el rubio, sorprendido.

— Tú, yo, allí, dentro de... No sé, ¿media hora? - respondió el menor — Si tardas más, me voy.

— Pero... - Killer no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo — Se supone que es... ¿Una cita? - preguntó, tragando saliva.

— Puedes llamarlo así – contestó encogiéndose de hombros — ¿Quieres un adelanto?

Sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo se inclinó hacia delante sobre el mostrador que los separaba, tiró de la camisa de Killer y lo besó.

Killer sintió un terremoto bajo sus pies, un huracán en su cabeza y un volcán entrando en erupción por sus venas, todo a la vez.

El chico se separó de él, sonriendo con arrogancia al ver el efecto que había provocado en el rubio.

— Bueno, pues hasta luego – dijo el pelirrojo caminando hacia la salida — ¡No tardes! - se volvió una última vez — Por cierto, me llamo Kid - alzó una mano como gesto de despedida antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Killer tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Aquel beso sería el primero de muchos, aquella cita sería el principio de su historia. Kid era el nombre de la persona que se iba a convertir en el amor de su vida. Pero Killer aún no sabía todo eso ¡solo sabía que tenía una cita con el chico de sus sueños! Corrió hacia la sala de empleados, se cambió de ropa en lo que dura un pestañeo y cerró la tienda a la velocidad de la luz.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y sus dedos quedaron manchados con el rastro de carmín que Kid le había dejado. Sonrió pensando que, a veces, la vida sí puede ser como en las pelis románticas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Feliz San Valentín, quiéranse mucho <3


End file.
